3rd Generation Batsuit
on display in the current costume vault within the Batcave.]] The third variation of the standard batsuits worn by Bruce Wayne. It bore more of a resemblance to human anatomy than even the original batsuit. It is notable for being the first to feature high tech functions built into the suit itself. It was worn with an all new black utility belt with controls to activate the suits functions. The third suit lacked metal plates on the gauntlets despite being a return the original in other ways. It was also the first to lack shin guards on the boots. The color behind the chest was gold rather than the bright yellow of prior suits. .]] History Creation Its unknown when this variation was created or exactly how it is improved from the 2nd generation suit. Moroni trial The earliest known event in which this suit was worn was the Moroni trial. Batman was apparently present in the courtroom to protect Harvey Dent during his prosecution of Boss Moroni. Battling Two-Face .]] The 3rd suit was still in use after Harvey Dent's disfigurement. After his escape from Arkham Asylum it was used against him. It was worn while Wayne diffused the hostage situation at the Second Bank of Gotham and the defacing of the Statue of Justice. In the sewers Batman activated a shield function on the cape to protect himself from the flames of a gas explosion. Saving Dick Grayson After Dick Grayson stole the Batmobile and saved a teenage girl from the Neon Gang, Bruce appeared as Batman gliding with the cape from a building to scare away the gang to save Dick, who blamed him for not showing up at the circus to save his family. Batman claimed that if he could've given his life to save Dick's family, he would've. He later took both Dick and the Batmobile back to the Batcave. Meeting Chase Bruce was shown dressed in the 3rd Generation Batsuit when he met Chase at her Apartment on her balcony. Riddler's vandalism and later use When Edward Nygma learned Bruce Wayne's identity he infiltrated the Batcave and destroyed all of the standard suits on display in the armory vault. This forced Wayne to use a "Sonar" suit prototype from the Batcave's unscathed workshop area in order to capture him on Claw Island. More of these suits were made and used. They can seen on display in the current Batcave. Behind the Scenes Design and sculpt Director Joel Schumacher wanted to return to a more "organic" look with a stronger focus on resembling muscular male anatomy. Schumacher's primary inspiration was ancient Greek sculpture depicting the ideal in male beauty. The suit was sculpted by Jose Fernandez, and nicknamed the 'Panther Suit' by the design team. Production designer Barbara Ling has stated that it was Joel Schumacher's idea to add nipples to the suit while being interviewed with him, and he conceded.Riddle Me This, Batman by Bruce Bibby - Premiere Magazine May 1995 Fernandez was opposed to the addition of nipples,MilesTeves.com - SCULPTURE "We fought the nipples, Jose and I. We really did. We fought the good fight and lost.." as was Batman creator Bob Kane.Riddle Me This, Batman by Bruce Bibby - Premiere Magazine May 1995 Despite being advised not to add nipples by Batman's original designer from the source material, Schumacher insisted that it was a necessary design choice as it was now "the 90's" and everything must be appropriately "pumped up."Riddle Me This, Batman by Bruce Bibby - Premiere Magazine May 1995 Controversy sensually caresses the nipple area of the chest plate.]] When word got out during production that the new batsuit had nipples, it made international headlines. Legacy References External links * Category:Batsuits